


All In

by RollingMist13



Series: When the Lion and the Falcon Meet [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Con Artists, F/M, Poker, Power Dynamics, Whiskey & Scotch, high society - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: High society girl Kenna Arryn clashes with business titan Tywin Lannister on the poker table and the results are not what either of them expected.Part of the 'When the Lion and Falcon Meet' Series.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Lion and the Falcon Meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This story (All In) is inspired by the James Bond Movie Casino Royal. It will be a multi-chaptered one because I can't leave it on that cliff hanger XD
> 
> I have tried to make it so even if you don't understand poker you will understand what is going on regardless.

* * *

_**The Year 2015 AC** _

**Littlefinger's Casino, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

* * *

Tyrion swirled his wine glass as he observed Euron Greyjoy leave the poker table. He was the latest player to leave a table that had housed ten poker players and now there were only two left with this latest departure. The Greyjoy man was fuming; he had just lost his last chips to the woman smiling behind his back.

"Who is that?" Jaime asked, taking in the lean and toned body that fit snuggly in the light blue silk dress.

Tyrion turned away from the poker table, "That dear brother, is Kenna Arryn."

"One of Jon Arryn's daughters?"

Tyrion took a sip of his glass, "Yes, Lady Kenna, although I hear she isn't a fan of that title."

"I thought the Arryn's were a pasty bunch," Jaime said keeping his eyes on the tanned woman as she lifted the large red wine glass to her lips.

"Perhaps they have a family holiday home in Dorne or Essos."

Jaime eyed the plentiful pile of chips that Kenna was rearranging in front of her, "She is doing well but there is no second place in poker."

"You don't think she stands a chance against Father?" Tyrion asked.

"Does anyone?" Jaime grumbled back.

"We'll see, won't we?" said Tyrion as he watched his father peek at his cards.

* * *

The words "All in," cut through the air, silencing the mindless chattering and clinking of glasses in the room as everyone's attention fixated on the poker table, and the two competitors sitting across from one another.

Tywin flexed his fingers on the table beside his cards, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kenna said confidently flashing Tywin a sly smile as she pushed all her remaining chips into the pot.

Tywin's eyes scrutinised her sun-kissed face, searching for her tell. She licked her lips. He almost grinned. That was her tell. She had done that exact movement a few times when folding. She was bluffing.

"All in."

There was a collective gasp in the room as Tywin tossed all his chips into the middle, matching Kenna. The pot now totalled fifty million pounds.

"Shall we?" Tywin asked gesturing to the dealer but looking at Kenna.

She gave a firm nod, not trusting her voice at this tense moment.

The dealer started to flip the last two cards. An Ace of spades and a seven of diamonds joined the seven of hearts, the Queen of clubs, and the four of hearts.

"Lord Lannister?" the dealer asked.

Tywin revealed his cards. A Queen of spades and a seven of clubs. Three of a kind and a pair.

Tyrion shook his head; it was a strong hand.

"You should know by now brother; our Father doesn't lose," Jaime whispered.

"Mmm," Tyrion murmured while downing his wine before refocusing on the poker table.

Kenna pushed her two cards towards the middle of the table before slowly turning them over. Two aces. Three of a kind.

Tyrion's eyes went wide. Three aces beat three sevens. Tywin Lannister had lost; he had lost everything. Tyrion couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither could the entire room that had remained silent, waiting for the reaction from the so-called Old Lion.

Tywin's eyes moved from the cards to the woman who had just beat him. She had faked her tell. It seemed that the daughter took after her mother not her father. Jon Arryn was too honourable to bluff with such expertise as his daughter had just done.

"Well played, Lady Kenna."

Kenna inclined her head as her defeated opponent rose from the table, "I prefer Miss Arryn but thank you."

Tywin gave her a parting nod as acknowledgement before he strode through the crowd past his sons and out of sight.

* * *

Only the full moon and a few stars broke up the pitch-black canvas of the evening's sky. Kenna stood next to a high circular table and leaned on the golden railings of the balcony. Behind her was the indoor area of the casino's exclusive bar for high rollers. She was the only one willing to brave the cold night's air for the beautiful sight of stary moonlight illuminated sky. In truth that was the main reason she had come outside. A winner was always popular with people wanting to ride on their coattails and suckle on their generosity. But Kenna was a firm believer in generosity being earned, not handed out, and none of the vultures inside deserved or needed help of the financial nature.

She heard the door behind her swing and she was about to send the latest cocky punter back inside with their tail between their legs when she turned to stand face to face with Tywin Lannister.

He had two whiskey tumblers in his hand and wordlessly offered her one.

Kenna straightened from the railings and accepted the drink. She took a deep sip, letting the oaky tones and burning sensation that accompanied the amber liquid down her throat warm her up.

She closed her eyes and released a soft sigh, as the burning sensation reached her stomach. Whiskey had always been her drink of choice.

"That was quite the performance you put on," Tywin finally said after admiring the moon for a moment, "You fooled me."

"That doesn't happen to you a great deal, does it?"

"It _never_ happens."

"I feel honoured to be the first to have achieved such a feat then," Kenna said playfully while shivering from the cold night air.

In the next moment, Kenna found Tywin's suit jacket surrounding her bare shoulders and back.

Tywin gave an amused huff at Kenna's surprise at his action, "I am many things, _Miss_ Arryn, but a sore loser isn't one of them."

"Thank you," Kenna responded digging out her dark-brown hair from under the jacket's collar so it once again fell down her back.

"What are you going to spend _my_ money on?"

Kenna returned her smirking gaze to the moon; she had already thought long and hard on where her winnings would go.

"In truth, I don't need the money, I will donate it to various charities that help out the vulnerable in the Vale."

"How noble of you. The Vale, that is where your family is from?"

"Yes, I'm sure you have met my Father, Lord Jon Arryn. A man like you must have had dealings with the Deputy Prime Minister."

"A man like me?"

"A man with his fingers in all the pies, as it were."

"I started in mining."

"And now you are in everything."

"Quite," Tywin remarked before turning the focus of the conversation back on her. "Why are you here, in King's Landing, at Littlefinger's casino. Hardly a place for a woman of your stature."

"Are you suggesting women can't gamble, because I think I just demonstrated our ability to do so."

Tywin smirked into his drink, "No, merely pointing out that I doubt your father would be happy you are here."

"I'm a grown woman Lord Lannister, I don't obey my father's every wish anymore."

"I can see that Miss Arryn," Tywin said not so subtle looking her up and down, "What is it that you do exactly that allows you such autonomy from your father?"

Kenna chuckled at the chosen wording, "I work for the Westerosi Museum, just got back from an excavation in Essos, near Old Valyria."

Tywin cocked his head, "I would never have guessed."

"I know," said Kenna as she rolled her eyes, "it isn't conventional for the daughter of aristocracy to actually have a job."

"I just can't see you getting your hands dirty."

"You clearly don't know me very well."

"A mistake I want to remedy as soon as possible."

"You seem to be a man that gets everything he wants."

"I want my money back."

"Almost everything then," Kenna's eyes shone as she leaned over the railings with the whiskey tumbler clasped between both hands.

Tywin placed his empty tumbler down a bit too forcefully on the circular table and came up behind Kenna moving his head so it was next to hers.

"Don't stare at the moon for too long; I'm not a patient man," he whispered into her ear as he slid a plastic white card onto the circular table.

Kenna flicked her eyes to the card; it was a room key card with the words Penthouse Suit engraved onto it in black ink.

_How presumptuous,_ Kenna thought but she couldn't deny feeling the allure of the implication, quite literally put on the table, was having on her. She was by nature a bold risk-taker and someone who was easily bored; so far, the evening had been anything but boring and she wanted that to continue.

She watched over her shoulder as Tywin returned to the indoor bar area without so much as a second glance back at her.

Kenna rolled her body so her back was now resting on the golden railings of the balcony and sipped at the last inch of amber liquid at the bottom of her glass. She had already made her mind up on what she was going to do but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him wait for a little.

Once the warmth of the whiskey was fading and the jacket around her shoulders wasn't shielding her from the plummeting temperature as it once did, she picked up the card key and walked away from the balcony, leaving the moon and the stars to dance in the sky without anyone to watch them.


	2. The Rains of Castamere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is mostly smut but I am not a fan of the overly descriptive style smut can be written in but I'm not entirely sure what the below style is. I just knew I didn't want one person to dominate the encounter so tried to write that.

* * *

_Half an hour later ..._

**Penthouse Suite,** **Littlefinger's Casino, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

* * *

The doors of the elevator slid open and Kenna stepped into one of the most opulent rooms she had ever seen. There were marble statues placed all over the open room, mirrors and paintings adorned the walls. There was a glistening diamond chandelier above her head and two staircases that met to led to another level. Gold was everywhere; on the stairs bannister, the paintings' frames and there was even a grand piano in the corner of the room with gold patterns covering the glossy wood. She made her way further into the room towards the fireplace that was surrounded by recliners and plush looking couches. This was where she found her host.

Tywin Lannister was sitting on one of the couches with a book in his hand. As soon as he heard the clicking of Kenna's heels, he placed it on the glass table in front of him.

He rose from his position and walked towards Kenna, "Testing my patience I see."

Kenna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Typical man wanting to salvage his pride with the very woman who had wounded it. But Kenna shot him a smug smile, she had already taken his money and she wanted to see what else she could get her hands on.

"I came to return your jacket," she replied shrugging off the mentioned piece of clothing and folding it neatly in her hands, noticing how he was still wearing the same shirt and trousers from earlier.

Tywin closed the gap between them, "Is that all you came to do?"

"I'm undecided," Kenna said, flinging the jacket over the back of the couch before fiddling with Tywin's bowtie, "but it would be bad form if I didn't enjoy the spoils of my victory to the fullest extent."

Kenna almost laughed at the slight twitch of Tywin's facial muscles at her comparison of him being something to win and enjoy.

_So used to treating other people like objects, not nice when it's you, is it?_

"Drink?" he managed to grind out as his ego took the hit.

Kenna nodded but wondered if she was going to get any retribution for her cocky attitude. Lord Lannister wasn't a man known to suffer slights.

Tywin walked to the drinks trolley beside the piano and poured out two glasses of whiskey, "I had the dealer for this evening's game _interviewed_."

Kenna's eyes burrowed into Tywin's back before they flicked to the closed elevator doors, "I didn't cheat."

"I know," Tywin replied as he looked out the completely glass wall that gave way to a view of the city below. "The dealer was most insistent that it had been a clean game and I am inclined to believe him. Not many men can lie to Gregor Clegane."

"You didn't hurt the dealer, did you?" Kenna questioned, demonstrating that she had received some of her father's traits after all.

Tywin turned away from the window and held out one of the drinks, "No bones broken and no bruises to see."

Kenna stormed across the marble floor and squared up to Tywin. Despite wearing heels and being quite tall herself the top of her head only came to his eyes but her fierce glare was making her point.

"You can't treat people like that!"

"You mean like objects to be won and used?" he returned, slightly shaking the drink in his hand so the single ice cube clinked against the glass.

Kenna grabbed it out of his hand, "You invited me to your room and I had a choice whether to come. The dealer I imagine was just taken into a dark room and interrogated. Probably pissed his pants."

A darkness fell over Tywin's face, "I don't like to lose. I like being cheated even less."

Kenna backed away from him and perched on the edge of the piano stool, shielding her face from him.

_Should never have gotten on the damned elevator,_ she blasphemed to herself as she took a large gulp of whiskey to help calm her racing mind before a single line of inquiry captured her attention and she just had to know the answer. She never did know when to leave things well alone

"What would you have done if I had cheated?"

_What a bold question._ Tywin took a sip of his drink and placed it back down on the trolley and walked to hover just behind Kenna. She flinched when his voice emanated from directly behind her.

"There have been a few that have tried in the past and it didn't end well for them."

The sinister tone of his response encouraged Kenna to try to take another gulp of her drink but Tywin took it out of her hand and placed it on top of the piano.

"Can you play?"

"Yes, I can-"

"Play then."

Kenna wanted to snap at the demand but something was telling her just to do as he asked. Her fingers glided over the keys until she decided on what song to play.

She pressed the keys down and the sound of the piano filled the air, after a few seconds she felt a hot breath by her neck.

"The Rains of Castamere," Tywin's deep voice vibrated beside her ear in a tone Kenna thought passed as approval from the domineering man.

"A favourite of yours, I'm told," Kenna replied, effortlessly playing the piece to perfection as she had hundreds of times before.

"Beautiful," Tywin purred, and Kenna didn't know if he was complimenting the music or her but she continued regardless, even when she felt his legs surround her own and his chest at her back.

"Keep playing," Tywin nuzzled at her neck settling on the piano stool, resting one hand on her upper thigh as his other pulled her midriff taut against his own.

"You asked what I would've done if you had cheated," Tywin said, watching her fingers work over her shoulder. "I would have had Clegane break every bone in that dealer's body and had him dumped in the trash."

Kenna's spine shivered at the thought and Tywin's hand on her thigh tightened, causing her dress to ride up slightly.

"As for you," Tywin murmured as he planted a firm kiss on the side of her neck, "You would have vanished without a trace. I would have ensured your _winnings_ were distributed among the Vale's poor as per your final wish."

Kenna's concentration on the rhythm of the music was waning as Tywin peppered her neck with more sensual kisses but the notes continued to flow, albeit just at a slower pace, "Not very subtle."

"Subtlety would ruin the warning to others," Tywin said, adding his tongue to the ministrations at her neck.

Kenna's shoulders tensed as the final note of the song echoed around the room and seemed to linger in the air, "You think you are above the law."

"I am above the law," Tywin hissed as his hand pulled at the hem of her dress before slipping below her lacey pants to cup her intimately while the other brushed her side to gently rest at her chin, turning her face to his.

Before Kenna could rebuke Tywin's grand statement, he kissed her. It was demanding and brutal. The whiskey taste was still strong on their lips. She tried to match his forcefulness, as was her nature, but he quickly took control pressing two fingers between her folds causing her to gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kenna released some tension as her hands dug into the thighs that caged her between him and the piano. Tywin broke the rough kiss and let his hand trail from her chin to one of her covered breasts while his fingers methodically rubbed her below.

"If you don't want to continue, now is the time to make that clear," he drawled before adding in a raspy voice, "If you ask, I'll let you go."

Kenna considered leaving, she really did; Tywin was clearly a dangerous person with the means to make people vanish and the inclination to do so but the reasonable part of her brain had long been overridden by the little bolts of pleasure she was receiving from his fingers thrusting into her clit and the general thrill of the situation she was in.

She chased danger; she didn't run from it.

* * *

Tywin felt a twinge of disappointment when the lady in his lap disengaged and stood, he knew how wet she was from his fingers alone, but the feeling was soon replaced with genuine surprise when Kenna turned around. Her hand shot out and grabbed him firmly by the throat. Kenna took advantage of his momentary stunned mind and circled his midriff with her legs, then assaulted his mouth in the same way he had done to her moments earlier.

Tywin quickly got over his initial shock and roared as he lifted her and placed her on the surface of the piano, returning her passionate kisses with his own. His hands pulled her dress up so it bunched around her hips.

He greedily demanded the touch of her skin as his hands roamed between her thighs, dragging her pants down so they slipped to the floor over her dangling legs. His fingers didn't wait for permission to thrust deep into her. Kenna bucked in time with his thrusts and was rewarded with a low moan from Tywin which she felt through her fingers still curled around his throat but it wasn't enough. She wasn't a woman that did things in half measures.

Kenna pushed him lightly away from herself and when he didn't get the hint, she bit down on his neck but not hard enough to leave a mark, well not a long-lasting one anyway. Tywin growled but complied never the less, releasing Kenna long enough for her to bring her dress over her head and throw her bra to the ground to join her pants.

Tywin took the moment to look her up and down. Her tanned skin was glowing in the dimmed light of the room, her lean physique was sending hot pulses to his groin, and her scent was so inviting, but the thing that was drawing Tywin in the most was her unabashed confidence in herself that was complimenting the burning desire in her light blue eyes.

He was an intimidating man and most people withered before him and submitted out of sheer fear, and that was without the knowledge of what he was truly capable of doing to those that crossed him. But the woman frantically unburdening him of his shirt and belt wasn't most people.

Tywin's mouth licked and tickled Kenna's nipple just as his trousers hit the floor. He redoubled his efforts, enjoying the panting whimpers coming from Kenna despite her attempts to muffle them.

Kenna grabbed his hardened cock through his pants, stipulating she wanted more.

"I won't be gentle," he murmured in warning, reluctantly leaving her chest to bringing his mouth to her neck to nip his way up to her jawline, the time for games was soon coming to an end. His cock was demanding satisfaction and he couldn't wait much longer.

"I don't want gentle," she ground out as she pushed his pants completely down so there were no more barriers between them.

Tywin let out a glutenous groan as her hands started to pump along his long length. The feeling of her fingers was utterly delectable but he knew there was more to get from this encounter.

After a few more strokes Tywin grabbed her hands and pushed them away so he could guide the head of his cock into her core. Kenna moved her legs to give him more space to manoeuvre and make his entrance as seamless as possible. She had been with many men before, perhaps not men of such stature as Tywin but she knew what she wanted in this moment and she knew he could give it to her.

His cock pushed into her wetness, stretching her walls as it sank in inch by inch.

Tywin leaned over Kenna, forcing her to lay flat against the surface of the piano as one hand splayed near her shoulder to hold his weight over her and the other clutched at her hip to keep her in place.

He started to smoothly slide in and out of her at a steady tempo, testing her reactions and boundaries. Kenna's hands gripped his supporting arm and pulled his chin towards her to drag him into a heated kiss that was full of need.

Tywin reciprocated that need and started to move with rapid precision that had Kenna curling her toes and moaning into his mouth. He started to grunt with the amount of effort he was putting into each thrust but the way her walls were tightening around his cock was pleasure-inducing. She was nearly there and so incredibly tight.

Kenna bucked against Tywin, trying to increase the friction and chase that feeling of complete bliss she so desperately wanted.

"Yes," she purred into Tywin's mouth as he increased his pace and repeatedly filled her. She only lasted another minute as her orgasm took a hold of her and caused her to let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

Tywin couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as she came undone beneath him but if she thought this was over, she was mistaken.

Tywin rode through her waves of pleasure and let them ripple around his body as he concentrated on plundering her sweet depths. Her orgasm had allowed him to push even further in and he lost himself totally in the sensation of warmth that surrounded him. It had been so long since he had fucked a partner worthy of his attentions and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

He dragged out his own pleasure for as long as he could but when Kenna had recovered from her orgasm and started to rock into his thrusts with renewed energy, he couldn't contain the raging feelings of lust underneath his hot skin. He let his predatory side take over in its fullest sense and blindly ravished the woman caught underneath him with such ferocity that the whiskey glass he had placed on the piano earlier shattered to pieces on the floor beside them, causing the amber liquid to spill across the white marble floor.

His thrusting grew uneven as his orgasm loomed over him and he gave in with an elongated moan that was so restrained Kenna would have missed it if it hadn't reverberated down his chest.

Kenna felt his release into her core and welcomed the bliss that followed from her second orgasm. A minute later heavy breathing still filled the air and neither had attempted to move but as Tywin's cock slipped out of her, she had to know what the next move was.

Was she taking the elevator back down to the lobby or was she staying the night?

Tywin must have caught onto her thinking because he appraised her from above and locked his golden flecked green eyes on her light blue ones.

"Bed?"

Kenna gave a tired but not exhausted smirked, "Bed."

Tywin pulled her off the piano and guided her up the stairs to his bedroom leaving the floor covered in shattered glass, spilt whiskey and discarded clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> Kenna is an archaeologist in this story and Tywin is a titan of business; both are still aristocracy (Lord & Lady). Their ages are the sameish as in 'Dance of the Falcon' – Late fifties & late twenties.
> 
> Did my attempt at Tywin/OC smut go well or was it a burning wreck? I don't really write sexualised situations so I can't tell?
> 
> Based on their characterisations I don't think they would be very vocal during sex, nor do I think one would let the other control the encounter and I do think both wouldn't be gentle lovers.


	3. The Beauty of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a person who is deaf so is using sign language. I tried to implement that in the clearest way possible and incorporate it into the story. I hope I achieved that :)

* * *

_Next morning …_

**Penthouse Suite,** **Littlefinger's Casino, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

* * *

Tywin roused from his slumber feeling more refreshed than he had in a long-time. He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw the morning's rays filter through the partially closed blinds onto the ceiling. He normally beat the sun in the morning.

His arms stretched out and he expected his hand to touch a soft warm body but his fingers only grasped at the cold sheets beside him. He rolled over to find the only trace of his midnight companion was the shallow imprint her sleeping form had left on the mattress.

Tywin let out a noise of disappointment, he had been looking forward to a morning repeat of their nightly activities. He threw the duvet off himself and set about getting ready for the day ahead.

He descended down the stairs fifteen minutes later in a crisp grey suite, cleanshaven and washed. As he stepped off the last step Tywin noticed the smashed glass still scattered across the ground near the piano, as well as his clothes from the previous night. He normally arbored mess but the scene in front of him was doing an excellent job of restoring his ego from losing the poker match. He had more money than he could ever hope to count and, in his estimations, losing fifty million had been worth the night he had just enjoyed.

Tywin pulled his phone from his pocket, "Where is she?"

The gruff tones of Gregor Clegane ensued from the device, "She used the elevator half an hour ago and left the hotel at the same time. We have eyes on her, she is heading back to her apartment in a taxi."

Tywin checked his Rolex watch, it was seven o'clock, seemed Lady Kenna was an early riser.

"Keep it that way until I tell you to stop and find out everything you can about her, and I do mean everything Clegane," he replied, clicking off the call.

He had a good idea where she was rushing off to but extra precautions were a necessity in his line of business.

* * *

_A few hours later …_

**The Great Sept of Baelor, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

* * *

Kenna jogged up the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor and handed her lanyard over to the security guard who after a quick inspection let her pass through into the main building.

One of the perks of being the Deputy Prime Minister's daughter was that security personally knew who she was and that allowed her to bypass most security protocols that followed her father and Prime Minister Baratheon around.

Kenna patted down her still slightly wet hair and brushed down her tight dark blue trousers as she made her way through the main entrance to the large chamber, she knew was hosting her sister's art exhibit that was acting as a fundraiser for her father and Robert's re-election campaign.

Kenna entered the large chamber but instead of walking down to the lower platform she stayed on the higher ledge and leaned on the railings to observe the playing field as it stood. Paintings and art installations were dotted around the open circular chamber, attracting their own crowds and admirers but the real show was Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn charming the Tyrells in the middle of the room. Kenna spied Tyrion engrossed in conversation with Robert's head of communications, a bauld chubby looking man who wore a pleasant smile.

Kenna shook her head; she hated these types of events. All the ass kissing and fake promises was enough to make her vomit. But her father had insisted she show her face and Kenna knew her younger sister, Alyssa, would appreciate her presence.

In fact, it didn't take her long to locate her sister. Alyssa was stood off to the side, admiring a large painting that depicted a Godswood with an old Weirwood tree in the middle.

Kenna made her way towards her sister and nudged her on the shoulder to alert her to her presence. During her teenage years Alyssa had been involved in a diving accident and although she had resurfaced still breathing her hearing had been irreversible damaged and left her partially deaf as a consequence.

"Sister _,"_ Kenna signed when she knew Alyssa could see her hands.

Alyssa greeted her with a deep smile and dragged her into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too!" Kenna signed once her sister had released her.

Alyssa took in Kenna's appearance; the damp hair, the dark brown boots, casual blue trousers, white shirt and muddy green jacket she was wearing made it look like she was about to go on a Sunday shoot with the hounds not attend a high cultured art exhibit.

"You look like shit."

Kenna stifled a laugh as she followed her sister's hands; she could always rely on her sister's honesty.

"Give me a break," she signed back with a wary look on her face, "It's nine o'clock on a Monday morning and I didn't get much sleep last night _and_ I have already had an eventful morning rushing around the streets of King's Landing. I didn't even have time to have breakfast in my apartment or dry my hair."

Alyssa grinned knowing how Kenna liked to let off steam when she returned from an expedition.

Her fingers danced in the air, "Late night at Littlefinger's casino?"

Kenna nodded.

"Win or lose?" Alyssa inquired as people moved around them.

Kenna grinned remember how she had savoured flipping over her winning cards, "Big Win. Fifty million."

Alyssa's eyes widened.

"I'm donating it all to charities that support causes in the Vale."

"Good, enough of these dummies," Alyssa gestured around them, "will fund Uncle Robert's re-election."

They weren't concerned with someone understanding their conversation, the only other people who knew sign language were their father and Alyssa's young son, Artys, and their father was busy securing donations for the campaign and Artys was playing hide and seek with their half-brother Robin somewhere in the building.

"How did the expedition go in Essos?"

Kenna's entire face lit up and her fast signing indicated her excitement, "Dr. Royce and I found a ruined city in _The Lands of the Long Summer_. From some inscriptions we found it was called Oros and we think Valyria is in the same area based on the style of architecture we saw. The few accounts of Tommen II Lannister's journey that we could find in the archives in Oldtown also support this theory. We're so close to discovering the lost city of Valyria and perhaps even Tommen II Lannister's final resting place, I can just feel it!"

"Will the museum fund another expedition?" Alyssa slowly signed, not wanting to destroy her sister's elated mood.

"The Museum's directors are meeting today to decide but I can't see how they can refuse based on what we uncovered! If we find Valyria it will be the most important historical discovery .. ever!" Kenna signed waving her hands around wildly.

Alyssa smiled fondly at her younger sister's passion for the topic but did sometimes worry if it was beginning to become an unhealthy obsession.

Ever since her accident, Alyssa had thrown herself into the word of art and resolved herself to capture the visual beauty of the word around her and in her efforts to do so had become one of King's Landings premium artists. Kenna meanwhile had clung to the bedtime stories of the First Men, Age of Heroes, and the Valyrian Age of enlightenment that preceded Aegon's Conquest of Westeros only three centuries before and become an archaeologist so she could dedicate her life to rediscovering the secrets of the past. It seemed following in Tommen II Lannister's footsteps in Essos had finally paid off.

A shadow fell over the two Arryn women and before they could turn a deep voice rumbled behind them, "If you purchased this painting, I would consider that a good use of my money."

* * *

Kenna's lips curled wickedly; an action she knew her sister wouldn't miss.

"Lord Lannister," she said spinning around to face him, "I am glad you think so. May I introduce you to the artist, Alyssa Arryn, my little sister."

Tywin's eyes went to Alyssa's intrigued ones and the family resemblance was unmistakable.

Alyssa reached out a delicate hand which Tywin shook firmly, "Charmed, you are a very talented painter."

Alyssa gave Tywin a thumbs up which had Kenna nearly chuckling at the absurdity of the action.

Tywin looked at Kenna in slight question.

"My sister is deaf, Lord Lannister but as you can see, she appreciated your compliment."

Alyssa nodded multiple times as her eyes flicked between her sister and the Lord. She sensed the tension between them.

She slightly turned to Kenna and signed, "You took fifty million pounds off him?"

Kenna nodded.

Alyssa kept her eyes on her sister, "That isn't all, is it?"

Kenna shot her sister a warning look.

"You fucked him too, didn't you?" Alyssa signed with a cheeky grin on her face as Tywin observed the sisters' interactions.

"Go away. Now!" Kenna signed back while trying to maintain the polite smile on her face.

Kenna watched as her sister inclined her head towards Tywin and walked away to disappear into the crowd of people occupying the centre of the chamber.

"I hope I didn't interrupt an important family conversation?" Tywin asked as he returned his gaze to the painting in front of them.

"No, I was just telling her how she should go check on her son," Kenna replied in an even voice, "The boy is always getting into trouble."

"That is a lie," Tywin snorted.

"What makes you say that?" Kenna said, wondering what had given her away.

"I know the sign for money."

Kenna rolled her eyes, "Of course, you do."

"I also know the sign for sex."

Kenna's body went ridged, "I didn't tell her."

"But she suspects," Tywin drawled casually as his eyes brushed over the vibrant red textures in the detailed Godswood painting.

"She _knows_ but she won't go blabbing to the media if you are worried about that."

"Sisters, I suppose, always know," Tywin murmured not really bothered if Alyssa knew or not.

They were both consenting adults and he'd had many discreet relationships since his wife had passed away over thirty years ago. What he wanted to know was whether Kenna viewed last night as a one-night stand or something more long-term.

Kenna kept her gaze straight ahead on Alyssa's painting, "Why are you here Lord Lannister?"

Tywin smirked at the insinuation, "This event was in my diary long before you sat down at my poker table Miss Arryn. As you might know Robert Baratheon is my son-in-law, makes it quite hard to avoid these types of events."

Kenna turned around to see her father and Robert were still on the charm offensive, and at the centre of the circus act currently engulfing the Great Sept of Baelor.

"Try being a daughter to one of them, it is bloody impossible to escape it all. I'd rather be stationed permanently on excavation sites in Essos until their whole term is over."

"Why don't you then?" Tywin asked as he copied her movement so he could scrutinise the crowd and ward off any nosey looks.

"The Westerosi Museum requires you to present your findings and research every now and again so they can assess how their money is being spent, which is what I was doing most of yesterday."

"Did they renew your expedition?"

"I find out today."

Tywin picked up on the strained tone, "Would you like to get a coffee? It seemed we both had late nights and don't enjoy all this pandering."

Kenna's mouth watered at the suggestion and she could already taste the earthy warm notes of the coffee going down her throat, "Gods yes."

"I know a place," said Tywin.

Kenna looked at him with faked suspicion, "You promise not to make me vanish on our way there?"

Tywin blinked once not knowing how to truly respond to the tease that brought back vivid memories of the evening before, "I promise."

"Good. You would be the main suspect anyway so it would be pretty stupid and as far as I can tell you aren't a stupid man," Kenna said playfully walking towards the exit not caring who spotted their synchronised movements.

Tywin's long strides fell beside her but before they could reach the exit door a large hand clapped on both of their shoulders.

* * *

"Tywin!" Robert's voice boomed before a confused look took over his face, "Going so soon? And with my God-daughter no less."

"Miss Arryn and I were just going to discuss some details of her upcoming expedition to Essos," Tywin swiftly and effortlessly replied.

Kenna followed his lead showcasing the poker skills that had won her last night, "Yes Lord Lannister has kindly offered to share some of his family's knowledge of Essos's history and extend his companies influence in the region to help our digs there."

Tywin sent Kenna a smirk, _Did I now?_

"Sounds fascinating," Robert said, with the disinterest obvious on his round face, "She is a Lady, not a Miss."

"If we want to get specific, technically it is Dr. Arryn. I got my doctorate last year but Uncle Robert you can always call me Kenna," she said flashing the current Prime Minister of Westeros a sweet smile.

"I came over here to make sure that Lord Lannister wasn't trying to swindle back his money that you won last night Kenna."

Tywin looked over Robert's shoulder to see Tyrion's crooked grin, that left him in no confusion over who had informed Robert of his recent financial loss.

"I assure you I have no intention to steal back what was fairly won."

"He couldn't even if he tried," Kenna said confidently, "I have already donated the winnings to various Vale charities."

"That was fast," Robert said surprised. He had clearly come over hoping to grab some of the winnings for his campaign.

"I saw no need to wait to give help to those that need it."

Robert nodded but excused himself knowing there was no money to be won in further conversation.

"Has he already secured your donation?" Kenna asked, noting how Robert hadn't even tried to pump Tywin for money.

Tywin cast a cutting look at his retreating son-in-law's back, "He knows I don't see his campaign this time around being worth the investment."

Kenna looked at the black circles underneath her father's eyes, "I hope he loses."

Tywin nodded, "You haven't donated the money, yet have you _Dr. Arryn_?"

"You kidding? I didn't even have enough time to have breakfast this morning and I asked you to call me Miss because a lot of people are put off talking to a titled woman."

"We can have coffee _and_ breakfast," Tywin replied before fixing Kenna with a piercing glare, "You thought _I_ would be intimidated by your titles?"

"No, I thought you were more likely to underestimate me if you thought me a silly little rich girl ready to throw away all my Daddy's money in a night of stupid risk taking."

"A mistake I will never make again," Tywin said while sending her an amused look which Kenna reciprocated.

The moment was shattered a second later when Kenna's phone started to buzz violently.

Kenna looked at the screen, _the Museum_.

She sent Tywin an apologetic glance, "I really have to take this."

Tywin beckoned her forward, indicating she could talk and walk.

* * *

Once they had reached the bottom of the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, Kenna's face was positively beaming which made it easy to guess how the funding meeting had gone at the Museum.

"You got your funding for further digs in Essos?"

"Yes! We start next month if all goes well," Kenna said in an excited voice before giving Tywin a regretful look, "I need to go to the Museum now to finalise a few things but I still want that coffee you promised me Lord Lannister."

"How about you come to Casterly Rock for the weekend Miss Arryn?"

"That is an awfully long way to go for a cup of coffee."

"It wouldn't just be for a cup of coffee."

Kenna's eyes twitched and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Before she could utter a response, Tywin continued.

"My late brother Gerion was a Tommen II Lannister fanatic. He was obsessed with finding our ancestors final resting place and recovering the famed sword Brightroar. I understand following my ancestor's footsteps is a vital part of your search for locating the lost city of Valyria. All his research is at Casterly Rock."

Kenna furrowed her brows, "How did you know I was specifically searching for Valyria? I never mentioned that."

"I have my ways, Miss Arryn. Would you like to see Gerion's research?"

"Of course!"

"A car will pick you up from your apartment on Friday after you return from work, is that suitable?"

Kenna didn't even bother to ask how he knew where her apartment was, "Yes."

Tywin stuck out his hand, "Excellent."

Kenna shook his outstretched hand. She knew the gesture was for any sneaky photographers waiting outside the Great Sept of Baelor.

"I look forward to seeing Gerion's research."

The way his hand lingered over hers told Kenna that maybe she would be needing more than a single weekend at Casterly Rock.

Kenna watched Tywin walk down the steps and gracefully get into a sleek black Bentley car as the door was held open by the tallest man she had ever seen.

She only registered Alyssa's presence when her sister started signing next to her, "It was good sex wasn't it?"

Kenna sighed as she watched the sleek black car pull out.

"The best."

"Be careful. He isn't your usual choice of boyfriend."

Kenna cringed at her sister's use of the term boyfriend.

"It's not like that. We only met last night and I don't have time for a .. partner."

"I know," Alyssa signed while dramatically rolling her eyes, "Your life is all about finding Valyria, god forbid anyone who gets in the way of that."

"That reminds me I need to get to the Museum," Kenna signed as she jumped down the steps of the Great Sept and successfully hailed a taxi.

"You need to get a healthy work life balance!" Alyssa signed back but Kenna didn't see her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> I concentrated on a bit more world building and bringing in more characters to the story but the focus will always remain Tywin/Kenna in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, please let me know! Or if there is a certain story you are interested and want me to continue in the series just say so.
> 
> If you like the dynamic please favourite, follow and review :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
